The Big Boom
by Gelly619
Summary: Wheeljack gets bored and heads out of the base to find something to do. He mets a young girl that wants to make her rocket go 'boom'. What in the world will happen? Read and find out! One-shot.


**[] Well hai der. Random one-shot time. Now all I know is I want it to be about Wheeljack. So.. Let's see how dis turns out.[]**

Wheeljack sighed staring at the mesh of wires and pieces of equipment in front of him. Man, was he ever bored. Absently he spun a wrench around his finger, just then Ratchet came in.

"You're not doing _anything_? That's a surprise." Ratchet mused.

"Well, I can't think of anything to do! Slag, I don't even feel like messing around with my old inventions." Wheeljack threw his hands up walking toward Ratchet.

"That's a relief for all of us.." Ratchet mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No.. No not at all. Anyway, why don't you take a ride around the city? Maybe it'll help clear your head."

Wheeljack shrugged shuffling past Ratchet. Maybe he could find something to do outside the base.

….

"Momma! Why won't it go boom?" The little eight year old girl whined at her mother.

"Because sweetie. Rocket's don't go boom unless somethings wrong with them." Her mother informed.

"Oh." The little girl said poking the model rocket. "But Momma! I want it to go boom!" She complained, making gestures with her hands indication an explosion. The mother shook her head patting the girl on the head.

"Oh what will I ever do with you..."

Just then Wheeljack pulled into the park's parking lot. Resting on his wheels his curiously watched the young girl fiddle around with the tiny model rocket. Closely he listened in to the conversation between her and her mother.

"Momma! I'm gonna go make it go boom over there!" She pointed with her pudgy little finger toward an open space. Knowing she couldn't stop her young daughter, she nodded.

"Alright, just be careful."

"Okay, Momma." The little girl picked up the rocket and ran over to the open space. Wheeljack couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of the little girl. Pondering to himself, he thought of a way to get rid of his boredom. He smirked inwardly.

Oh, Wheeljack...

….

The little girl set up the rocket, pointing it up toward the blue sky. She glanced upwards a huge grin on her face. Taking the remote control she was about to push it, suddenly Wheeljack walked over in his bipedal form, kneeling before the girl.

"Hey little one. What'cha doing?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Nooothin' . I'm just gonna make this rocket go boom!" She jumped up in the air enthusiastically. Wheeljack chuckled.

"Oh? Maybe I can help."

"Really? That would be so nice!" Her eyes shined with joy at this new turn of events. Wheeljack nodded, carefully taking the rocket in between his thumb and finger. He turned away from the girl and began to fiddle with it.

After several moments he gave the rocket back to the girl.

"Okay, now put it in an upright position." Wheeljack instructed. The little girl did so. Then Wheeljack plucked her up and then moved back several feet. Sitting down he placed the girl on his knee.

"Okay, now press the button."

"Okay!" The little girl took her controller and pressed the button.

….DEAR... LORD...

The explosion was huge. (Nothing lethal, but HUGE!) Colors exploded from the rocket in reds, greens, blues, and purples. It was like a fireworks show. The girl squealed with enjoyment jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Many people came around to watch the show, (keeping their distance) they also cheered on the spectacle. The little girl's mother then came over with a look of horror on her face, rushing over to the scene she spotted her daughter sitting on Wheeljack. She felt slightly relieved, but not enough to calm her nerves. Stepping toward Wheeljack she tapped his leg looking up at him.

"Um.. May I have my daughter?" She asked in a quiet voice. Wheeljack nodded plucking the girl up again and giving her to her mother.

"Mommy! He helped me make the rocket go BOOM!" She sounded ecstatic and waved her arms about. Wheeljack smiled watching the girl explain what happened. The woman looked like she wanted to faint, but smiled and nodded at her daughter's antics.

"Can I play with Wheeljack again, Momma?" The girl pleaded.

"Can we play again, pleeeaaase~?" Wheeljack also asked.

"...Sure.. Why not.." The mother sighed patting her daughter's head.

_What have I done... _The woman thought.

**[] D'awwwww dat was cute. XD Hope you all like it!333[]**


End file.
